Start again
by IronMaidenJeanne001
Summary: This is a short one shot about Mikan and Natsume :D please read, you know, it can be a very good story ;p


I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its charachers! :)

* * *

They were together for a really short time, they dreamed of a future together, and it was only happening at the first weeks of their relationship. They wanted to live happily for the rest of their lives together, just be together until death separates them. He promised her that he would wipe away lipstick off her lips, not the mascara off her eyes, he promised o make her happy and enjoy that happiness together. After a few days he broke those promises. Happiness, that he was giving her before their break up, she was enjoying it alone. He doesn't wipe her lipstick off her lips anymore, but now he wipes mascara off her eyes more often. Natsume wrote her, apologized to her and he asked her to be friend again, because he still likes her a little bit. Mikan accepted, because she still loved him after all he had done to her. After a few weeks of not talking she snapped. She wrote him a message, because she missed him, but his cold answers made her very sad. The most important persons words to her, that he doesn't want to talk to her anymore brought tears to her eyes. Her heart broke, eyes watered and most important her radiant smile was gone for a long time.

He still looks at her from distance, asks about her from her friend, but Hotaru knowing what he has done, doesn't want to tell him a thing. Mikan hardly, very hardly lived without Natsume by her side, without his strong embraces around her waist from behind, without his mind-blowing kisses and without his strong, warm hands…

After a few weeks of suffering, she took a step forward "I will change, I will find a better man than him" Mikan told herself. And she did it. She changed to her old self and found a new boyfriend, but he wasn't better than Natsume, no one could be. After half a year he wrote to her.

"Hello." That was all that he said in his message.

"Who are you?" Mikan wrote back. I could give to chop off my hand, that Natsume didn't expect that kind of an answer from her. After a few days of chatting via phone, with the one, who broke her heart into pieces, she understood, that she still needs him very much, because he is the only one who can do things that other guys couldn't do. Nobody will hug her from behind like he did or kiss her like he did. Natsume understood that he had made a huge mistake in letting her go and not letting her come back because some of his friends didn't like her very much. He offered her to meet up, so he could apologize once more, and then maybe he could get her back. When she accepted, he almost leapt into the air from happiness. After a few days after their meeting, he asked if she wanted to date him again…

"The first time I saw you, I hated you because I thought you were a cold-hearted jerk, that didn't care about anyone, but himself. After a while I saw that you weren't like that at all, that you cold face and attitude were just a façade you were wearing to protect yourself and those you care for. I fell in love with you then and I still love you even thought I don't know if you love or not, but you're trying to get me back, and it really means something to me" she said after a long pause.

He just looked down and quickly said that he still loves her very much. She stood up, looked him in the eye and said

"If you were sent to prison, and then discharged, would you do the same thing you did before to go to the prison again?"

"No" Natsume quickly told her "but I would do anything for you!"

With tears in her eyes Mikan embraced him and told him

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I'm afraid that I'll get hurt again." After she let him go she went around the corner and waited a little. And after a while she heard that he is hurting like she did when they broke up, with tears in her eyes she went back to him. Natsume with teary eyes looked at her in surprise and told her

"Did you come back, so you could laugh at me?" She smiled and said

"No. I came back, so I could show you, that I still love you and that I could suffer together with you like, you once promised me to enjoy the happiness together. Share that happiness, that made me crazy. Kiss you lips, not wipe the tears off your face, to hold your strong and warm hand and take a step forward into lifelike we one did."

* * *

Thank you for reading my second story, I welcome all reviews, the criticizing ones especially :D so until next time! Bye~


End file.
